This application relates generally to manufacturing. More particularly, this application relates to an apparatus used to sequentially advance an article from one location to another location.
Many manufacturing processes require numerous steps in order to achieve a final result. Such steps may require that an item be subjected to different manufacturing processes, such as drilling, threading, folding, stamping, etc., and then assembling the item to another item. Each of these steps may require a different, specialized machine that is located at a particular work station. In order to facilitate mass production, many work stations are automated and located in particular locations that according to their order of fabrication. In addition, many work stations are connected to each other by conveyors. Many conveyors are in the form of belts and rollers that take items from one work station and feed it to the next work station. These conveyors work well for most instances where the work stations are generally at the same level. However, there are instances where an item being worked on is required to be lifted, moved laterally and/or stacked. These operations require different transfer mechanisms than the usual conveyor belts and rollers.
A drawback with existing transfer mechanisms is that they are complicated and require many parts that have to be aligned precisely in order to operate as desired. Moreover, existing transfer mechanisms usually require periodic adjustments due to wear and tear. In addition, parts can become misaligned and reduce the operational effectiveness.
The transfer apparatus of this application overcomes drawbacks associated with existing prior art transfer mechanisms. It requires fewer moving parts, allows for precise positioning, is easy to operate, adjust and maintain, and significantly reduces the operating costs involved.